lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.21 Greatest Hits/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Jemand rennt durch den Dschungel, so schnell, so in Eile, dass nicht zu erkennen ist, um wen es sich handelt. Haare sind zu sehen, kurz und dunkel, ein graues T-Shirt... alles andere verschwimmt in der Hast. Er rennt bis zum Strand, zieht ein kleines unter halbvertrockneten Palmenblättern verborgenes kleines Boot, einen Ausleger, hervor, zerrt ihn ins Wasser hinein, springt rein und paddelt los so schnell er kann. Jack führt Juliet, Sayid, Sun und Jin, Sawyer und Kate, Hurley, Desmond, Claire, ohne Aaron, und Charlie über eine große freie grüne Fläche. Charlie: Und? Will jemand nen Tipp wagen, was Jack uns in dieser Einöde zeigen will? Hurley: Tja, keine Ahnung. Irgendwas. Wahrscheinlich irgendwas Geheimes. Charlie: Warum muss alles immer so geheimnisvoll sein? Zur Abwechslung wär Offenheit mal ganz nett. Hurley: Die Fallschirmspringerin haben wir auch geheimgehalten. Charlie: Ach, das war was anderes.. Claire: Wieso was anderes? Desmond bleibt plötzlich stehen. Er sieht besorgt aus. Starrt vor sich hin. Charlie: [Schmunzelt] Weil wir nicht mit ihnen Football gespielt haben. Charlie bleibt neben Desmond stehen und fängt dessen Blick auf. Charlie: Was ist? Desmond: Nichts. [Er geht weiter.] Charlie: Warte. [Desmond hält inne.] Du hattest wieder eine deiner Visionen, richtig? Desmond: Nein Charlie, hatte ich nicht. Während Charlies Blick zweifelnd bleibt, hält plötzlich Jack ganz am Anfang der Truppe an. Jack: Wir sind da. Die anderen sammeln sich um ihn, lassen verhalten ihre Blicke wandern. Nirgendwo ist etwas anderes zu sehen als Wiese umringt von Dschungelbäumen. Jack: Vor ein paar Nächten da... ist Juliet zu mir gekommen und hat mir alles erzählt. Dass Ben sie hergeschickt hat, damit sie herausfindet, welche Frauen schwanger sind. Kate: Ihr habt uns doch nicht etwa getestet? Juliet: Nein, aber er wollte, dass ich das mache. Ich lasse besprochene Tapes in der medizinischen Station. Ihr habt alle gehört, was er gesagt hat. Sie kommen morgen. Sun... [Sie sieht Sun an, Jin horcht auf, doch kann nicht folgen.] Es tut mir leid, dass ich gelogen hab. Sayid: Ich danke dir für deine Offenheit, Jack, trotzdem musst du noch erklären, wieso wir hier sind. Jack nickt, wendet sich von der Gruppe ab, ruft in die Büsche hinein. Jack: Danielle!! Da kommt Danielle daraus hervor. Jack: Du kannst anfangen. Unverzüglich legt Danielle eine unter Buschwerk verborgene Batterie frei, hält die beiden Kontakte erst hoch und dann aneinander, und während die anderen skeptisch zusehen, explodiert plötzlich ganz in der Nähe ein Baum. Alle zucken zusammen, ducken sich, gehen in Deckung. Jack und Juliet stehen still. Verwirrt wandern alle Blicke zu ihnen. Zu Jack. Jack: Als Juliet mir gesagt hat, dass sie kommen hatte ich nur einen einzigen Gedanken: Wo finden wir diesmal ein Versteck? Aber verstecken ist sinnlos. Sie werden immer wieder kommen. Deswegen habe ich nach Hilfe gesucht. [Er sieht Danielle an] Und seit ein paar Tagen transportiert sie Dynamit von der "Black Rock". Zum allerersten Mal wissen wir genau, was sie wollen, wann sie hier auftauchen werden und sie haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, dass wir sie schon erwarten. Juliet wird weiße Steine neben die Zelte legen, so wie sie es verlangt haben. Aber da drin werden sie keine schwangeren Frauen finden, sondern mehr von dem Zeug, was ihr gerade gesehen habt. Morgen Nacht hören wir auf uns zu verstecken, wegzulaufen und in Angst vor Ihnen zu leben, denn wenn sie kommen.... schicken wir sie in die Hölle. Rückblick Es regnet in Strömen. Charlie und sein Bruder Liam stehen vor ihrem blauen VW-Bandbus, der einen platten Reifen hat. Drinnen versuchen zwei Bandkollegen, das Radio zum Laufen zu bringen. Charlie: Verdammte Scheiße!! Wieso sind wir überhaupt hier?! Liam: Kopf hoch, Alter. Wir sind die Attraktion. Charlie: Attraktion? Wir spielen in Clitheroe... sozusagen der Arsch der Welt. Liam: Auftritt ist Auftritt. Wir bauen uns ne Fangemeinde auf. Charlie: Wird unsere Fangemeinde den neuen Reifen bezahlen? Liam: Aber nur wenn wir auftreten. Also lass uns weitermachen, einverstanden?! Charlie: Weißt du, Liam...? Du kannst weitermachen. Ich steig aus. Liam: [Entsetzt] Du gibst auf? Charlie: [Außer sich] Da ist nichts, was ich aufgeben könnte! Wir sind am Ende! Das Album verkauft sich nicht, wir sind Witzfiguren! Roderick: Hey, Klappe halten! Hört mal!! Die Brüder werden still und hören den Song, der aus dem Radio klingt. „You all everybody...“ Charlie: Das sind wir... [Fassungslos geht er zum heruntergelassenen Beifahrerfenster hinüber. Die beiden Jungs darin lachen und feiern.] Wir sind im Radio! Liam: [Haut Charlie auf die Schulter] Das sind wir! Charlie: Wir sind im Scheißradio! Sie werden immer ausgelassener. Liam nimmt Charlie auf die Schultern und wirbelt ihn herum. Liam: Ich hab's dir gesagt, Bruder! Wir werden Rockstars! Inselabschnitt Charlie steht am Tisch der Campküche und schreibt auf einen Zettel: #5 – Als ich mich das erste Mal im Radio gehört habe. Naomi: Darf ich dich was fragen? Charlie sieht auf, nickt, faltet den Zettel zusammen und steckt ihn ein. Charlie: Ja. Naomi: Gegen wen wollt ihr diesen Krieg führen? Charlie: Oh, das ist ne lange Geschichte. Frag mich lieber was anderes. Naomi: Du machst dich lustig... Charlie: Nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich nehm doch keinen hoch, der aus Manchester ist. Naomi: [Lacht] Du kommst auch von da? Charlie: Ja, komm ich. Meine Band hatte ihren ersten Auftritt im "Night and Day". Naomi: Was für ne Band? Charlie: Wir nannten uns Driveshaft. Naomi: Ja... ja ich kenn dich. Charlie: [Fast verlegen] Ja, unsere.. fünfzehn Minuten hatten wir. Naomi: Nein, ich mein den Absturz. Du bist der tote Rockstar! [Charlie horcht auf.] Es gab nen mächtigen Wirbel als die das Wrack gefunden haben. Trauerfeier, neues Album.. Charlie: [Ungläubig] Ein neues Album? Naomi: Ja. Gott, das gab's überall... so'n "Greatest Hits"-Ding. Charlie kann es nicht fassen, doch als er Desmond entdeckt, der etwas abseits steht und zu ihm hinübersieht, verfliegt sein Lächeln. Naomi: Hey, sie es positiv. Du bist ja nicht wirklich tot. Charlie: [Lächelt und nickt nur verhalten.] Ja, du hast recht. Er sieht wieder zu Desmond hinüber, der ihm noch einen Blick zuwirft. Und sich dann abwendet. Jack wickelt vorsichtig eine Dynamitstange aus einem Stoffstück, Juliet nimmt sie ihm ganz sachte ab und legt sie auf einen schon aufgeschichteten Dynamitstapel. Erst als die Stange sicher bei den anderen liegt, atmen beide auf. Danielle steht neben ihnen und präpariert das Dach des Zeltes mit Kabeln. Danielle: Wir brauchen mehr Drähte, damit wir aus sicherer Entfernung zünden können. Jack: Ich könnte ein paar Leute bitten, das Wrack auszuschlachten. Danielle: Gut. Es sollte machbar sein, die Verdrahtung der Zelte in 24 Stunden zu vollenden. Morgen Abend sind wir fertig. Juliet und Jack verlassen das Zelt. Danielle schließt sich ihnen an. Auf ihrem Weg durch das Camp, kommt Sayid auf Jack zu. Sayid: Wir müssen über Naomis Telefon sprechen. [Er hält es in der Hand.] Jack: Nicht jetzt. [Er geht weiter.] Sayid: Wenn du sauer wegen meines Misstrauens bist, werd ich mich gerne bei dir entschuldigen, aber jetzt haben wir die Möglichkeit, Kontakt... Jack: [Fällt ihm ins Wort.] Sayid, ich hab grad viel zu tun, okay? Sayid: Und ich arbeite an unserer Rettung, Jack! Da bleibt Jack stehen, dreht um, kommt zu ihm zurück. Sayid: Ich kann mit diesem Telefon kein Notruf absetzen, weil Danielles Störsignal die Frequenz belegt. [Zu Danielle] Wenn du mir sagst, wo der Sendeturm ist, kann ich dahingehen, deinen Notruf abstellen und einen neuen absetzen. Danielle: 16 Jahre wird mein Notruf schon gesendet ohne dass jemand reagiert. Glaubst du, du hast mehr Glück als ich. Sayid: Das Schiff liegt nur 80 Seemeilen vor der Küste. Wenn Danielles Signal abgeschaltet ist, können sie uns hören. Juliet: Das stimmt nicht. Sayid: Und wieso nicht? Juliet: Weil wir es blockieren. Jack: [Entsetzt] Was? Juliet: Ben verwendet eine DHARMA-Station dafür, alle Signale zu blockieren außer unserer eigenen. Sayid: Was für eine Station? Juliet: Sie nennen sie den Spiegel. Sayid: "Spiegel" sagst du? Juliet: Ja. Aber sie liegt unter Wasser. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo sie ist. Sayid: Ich glaube, ich weiß es. Charlie hockt neben Aarons Wiege und streicht dem Kleinen über das Köpfen. Claire sitzt hinter ihnen auf ihrem Bett und ist äußerst nervös. Claire: Charlie.. ich weiß ja, dass Jack es für das Beste hält, aber was ist wenn sie wieder versuchen, ihn zu holen? Charlie lässt von Aaron ab, wendet sich ihr zu, ganz nah, ganz besänftigend. Charlie: Jetzt hör mir mal zu. Ich werde dich beschützen. Ich werde Aaron beschützen. Das verspreche ich. Am Ende wird alles gut ausgehen. Claire nickt. Da taucht Desmond hinter ihr auf. Desmond: Äh... Entschuldigung. Äh, Charlie... kannst du mir kurz mal helfen? Charlie: Ja, Desmond, na klar. Er lächelt Claire noch einmal beruhigend zu und geht mit Desmond. Eine Weile gehen sie, ohne daß ein Wort fällt. Charlie: Verrätst du mir jetzt, was du heute Morgen gesehen hast? Desmond: Ja. Charlie: Okay. Und wie passiert es diesmal? [Desmond wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Und sagt kein Wort.] Jetzt mach schon, Des, du kannst es mir sagen. Ich ertrage es. [Er tritt vor ihn, verstellt ihm den Weg, damit Desmond nicht mehr weitergehen kann. Desmond seufzt.] Desmond: [Leise] Was ich gesehen hab war Folgendes: Claire steigt mit dem Baby in einen Hubschrauber. Der Hubschrauber... steigt auf und verlässt die Insel. Charlies Blick wandert quer durch das Camp zurück zu Claire, die gerade Aaron aus seiner Wiege nimmt. Charlie: Ganz sicher? Desmond: Ja. Charlie: Rettungshubschrauber? Auf diesem Strand? [Desmond nickt] Dieser Insel? Das hast du gesehen? [Charlie fängt an zu strahlen. Desmond steht ganz still.] Zum Teufel, wir werden gerettet! Ich dachte, ich sterbe mal wieder und du sagst wie. Desmond: [Leise] Das tust du auch, Charlie. Charlie: Warte... was? Desmond: Wenn du es nicht tust, dann wird das alles passieren. Dann gibt es keine Rettung. Es tut mir leid, Bruder... aber dieses Mal.. ist dein Tod wirklich notwendig. Charlies Lächeln erstirbt, ganz langsam wandert sein Blick von Desmond wieder zu Claire hinüber. Rückblick Die Pace-Brüder Charlie und Liam sind mit ihrem Vater Simon im Schwimmbad. Simon versucht, Klein-Charlie dazu zu überreden, vom Beckenrand ins Wasser zu springen. Er selbst steht schon drin und wartet. Simon: Mach schon! Mach schon! Mach schon! Na, mach schon, Charlie, spring rein! Ich fang dich auf, mein Kleiner! Charlie: Nein, du wirst einfach weggehen. Simon: Du spinnst doch. Spring rein! Charlie bleibt stehen, wo er ist. Charlie: Nein. Simon: Ich schwöre, Charlie. Ich fang dich echt auf. Liam: Nein, tut er nicht! Simon: Halt die Klappe, du. [Er schubst Liam zur Seite.] Hör nicht auf deinen Bruder. Jetzt spring schon rein. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Charlie. Ich fang dich auf, ich verspreche es. Da nimmt Charlie all seinen Mut zusammen, rückt vor bis an den Beckenrand, kneift die Augen zu und springt. Er verpasst die Arme seines Vaters, taucht tief ins Wasser ein, und für einen Moment sind seine Augen vor Panik weit aufgerissen. Doch dann greifen die Arme seines Vaters nach ihm und heben ihn aus dem Wasser. Charlie strahlt. Charlie: Ich hab's geschafft! Simon: Du kannst es. Charlie: Geschafft. Simon: Du schwimmst, Charlie. Du schwimmst. Sein Vater hält ihn mit den Händen so über die Wasseroberfläche, daß es tatsächlich aussieht, als würde Klein-Charlie schwimmen. Inselabschnitt Charlie sitzt am Strand und schreibt einen zweiten Punkt auf seinen Zettel. #4 – Dad bringt mir in Butlins schwimmen bei Desmond sitzt ganz in der Nähe und beobachtet ihn nachdenklich. Desmond: Was schreibst du da? Charlie: [Sieht ihn an, zögert.] Nichts. Und er faltet den Zettel zusammen und steckt ihn weg. Desmond nickt und wendet den Kopf ab. Einen Moment lang ist es still. Charlie: Okay, erzähl's mir. Desmond: Willst dus wirklich wissen? Ich meine, es wäre vielleicht einfacher, wenn du... Charlie: Ja, ich will's wissen. Desmond: [Gibt nach. Leise] Du bist in einer Station. Da ist.. ein Raum voll mit Geräten. Da ist ein blinkendes, gelbes Licht über einem Schalter. Du bedienst den Schalter. Das Blinken verschwindet. [Er sieht ihn an.] Und dann ertrinkst du. Charlie nickt. Wieder ist es still. Charlie: Wann? Desmond: Ich weiß es ich nicht. Charlie: Und Claire und Aaron waren wirklich in dem Hubschrauber? Desmond: Ja. Charlie: Also.. bevor ich ertrinke... muss ich nur den Schalter bedienen.. Desmond: Ganz genau. Charlie: [Nickt wieder.] Wo finde ich ihn? Sayid breitet eine Karte voller Aufzeichnungen und Grafiken vor Juliet und Jack aus. Sayid: Also das ist der "Spiegel". Eine DHARMA-Station im Meer. [Zu Juliet] Bitte, du musst mir alles sagen, was du über diesen Ort weißt. Juliet: Ich bin niemals unten gewesen. Ich kenne auch keinen, der es war. Jack: Wieso nicht? Juliet: Es gab irgendeinen Unfall. Ben hat uns gesagt, dass die Station komplett geflutet ist. Jack: Wenn sie geflutet ist, wieso arbeitet sie dann noch? Sayid: Wieso sie noch arbeitet ist unerheblich. Die Frage ist, wie schaffen wir es, dass sie aufhört? Wir wollen ja das Satellitentelefon benutzen. Das Diagramm zeigt, dass die Station mit der Insel über ein Kabel verbunden ist. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es sich um dasselbe Kabel handelt, dass vom Strand ins Meer führt. Wenn wir dem Kabel folgen, führt es uns zur Station. Jack: Und wie kommen wir hinein? Sayid: Wir müssen tauchen. Es gibt einen Moon-Pool. Einen Raum mit offenem Boden an der Unterseite der Station, groß genug für ein ankommendes U-Boot, auch wenn die Station geflutet ist. Ich glaub, ich kann den Schalter finden und ihn umlegen. Jack: Wie sieht es mit dem Rückweg aus? Sayid wirft ihm nur einen stummen Blick zu. Und Jack schüttelt den Kopf. Jack: Nein. Nein, ich lass dich nicht auf eine Selbstmordmission, nur um einen Schalter umzulegen. Plötzlich ist Charlie da, bleibt neben ihnen stehen, runzelt die Stirn, schnappt ein paar Worte auf. Sayid: Einer muss es tun. Anders kommen wir nie weg. Charlie: Ich werde es tun. Alle sehen ihn an. Neben Charlie steht auch Desmond. Charlie: Ich schwimm runter, bedien den Scheißschalter und schwimm wieder rauf. Ist'n Kinderspiel. Jack: Charlie, du hast keine Ahnung, worum es geht. Charlie: Ich war Juniorenmeister von Nordengland. Ich kann vier Minuten die Luft anhalten, ich weiß genau worum es geht. Jack tauscht einen Blick mit Sayid, der sagt kein Wort. Und Jack schüttelt entschieden wieder den Kopf. Jack: Nein. Und es gibt keinen Grund, das jetzt zu entscheiden. Erst kommen die Anderen, dann kommt das hier. [Er steht auf.] Sayid: Warte mal kurz. Das Telefon ist unsere Chance auf Rettung.. Jack: [Ungehalten] Hör zu, seit 90 Tagen werde ich gebeten, für das ganze Camp zu entscheiden, jetzt ist es soweit. Ich habe entschieden. Und damit geht er, läst die anderen stehen. Charlie und Desmond tauschen einen Blick. Das gesamte Camp ist in die Vorbereitungen für die Angriffabwehr verstrickt. Alle verfügbaren Kabel werden zusammengetragen. Sawyer und Hurley wickeln Kabel auf. Rose und Bernard versuchen kleine Kabelenden zu längeren zusammenzuknoten. Bernard: Rose, das ist ein Webeleinenstek. Der wird nicht halten. Mach lieber einen Schotstek, so wie ich. Rose: Ach? Sind wir jetzt ein Knotenexperte? Bernard: Na ja, glaub mir, der ist... Sie nimmt ihm den Knoten, den er ihr vor die Nase hält, aus den Händen, zieht einmal an den Enden... und der Knoten löst sich in nichts auf, während ihr eigener Knoten wunderschön hält. Bernard ist fassungslos. Bernard: Wie hast du das angestellt? Rose: [Schlingt sich ihre eigenen Kabel wie eine Kette um den Hals und nimmt dann seine zur Hand.] Zuckucken und lernen, Engel, zuckucken und lernen. Auch Sun ist wie alle anderen bei der Kabelentwirrarbeit. Jin kommt hinzu, bleibt etwas hinter ihr vor dem Zelt stehen. Sie unterhalten sich auf koreanisch. Jin: wirst du es mir erzählen? Sie steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm, und ihr Blick nimmt augenblicklich einen entsetzten Ausdruck an. Jin: [Sun, bitte. Auf der Kassette hat Juliet deinen Namen gesagt. Alle haben dich angestarrt. [Sie dreht sich zu ihm um, doch schweigt immer noch.] Geht es um die Schwangerschaft?] Sun: [Nickt.] habe unser Baby gesehen. Jin: Was? Sun: einem Ultraschallgerät. Juliet hat mich mit zur medizinischen Station gebracht. Und sie... Jin: es gesund? Sun: sehr gesund. Da fängt er an zu strahlen, nimmt sie in die Arme. Suns Blick ist alles andere als glücklich. Plötzlich inmitten all der Arbeit, wird Hurleys Blick von etwas abgelenkt. Da läuft ein kleines Paddelboot etwas abseits des Camps auf ihren Strand auf. Ein Junge sitzt darin. Hurley: Hey! Seht mal da! Seht mal! Alle heben die Köpfe. Sayid ist der erste, der losrennt. Sawyer folgt ihm. Die anderen schließen sich an, verwirrt und unsicher, was zu tun ist. Sayid hält nicht einmal inne, sondern reißt den Ankömmling einfach um und mit sich zu Boden. Sawyer: Laß ihn in Ruhe, verdammt! Er ist ungefährlich. Sayid: Was? Er ist einer von Denen! Sawyer: Ich weiß! Ich weiß.. Est ist in Ordnung. Er saß in dem Käfig neben mir. Ich kenne ihn. Nur unwillig lässt Sayid von dem Jungen ab. Es ist Karl. Sawyer: Was willst du hier, Karl? Karl: [Keucht ganz erschöpft] Sie... Sie kommen. Meine Leute. Sawyer: [Verdreht fast die Augen] Die Überfahrt hättest du dir sparen können, das wissen wir schon. Karl: [Fassungslos] Wieso seid ihr dann noch hier? Sawyer: Weil wir ihnen einen würdigen Empfang bereiten werden, wenn sie morgen Nacht hier auftauchen. Karl: Morgen Nacht? Nein, nein, sie kommen heute Nacht. Sawyer starrt ihn an, die anderen starren ihn an. Tauschen entsetzte Blicke. Kein Wort fällt. Karl: [Brüllt] In ein paar Stunden sind sie hier! Vor 6 Stunden Im Camp der Anderen herrscht ruhiges alltägliches Treiben. Alex sitzt vor einem der Zelt und nimmt ein weißes Kaninchen aus. Da kommt Ben schnellen Schrittes und bleich im Gesicht zurück. Er geht an allen vorbei. Starrt nur geradeaus. Bleibt auch vor Alex nicht stehen. Die sieht auf. Alex: Hey! [Ben bleibt stehen.] Seit wann bist du wieder hier? Ben: Seit gerade. Alex: Wo ist Locke? Da beugt er sich zu ihr vor und hält ihr die Waffe vor die Nase. Ben: Hier hast du deine Pistole wieder. Verwirrt nimmt sie sie ihm ab. Ihre Hände sind voller Kaninchenblut. Richard: Ben, was ist hier los? Ben: Wo ist Ryan? Richard: Er sitzt vor seinem Zelt. Bist du... Ben: [Geht einfach an ihm vorbei.] Wir brechen auf, um sie zu holen. Richard: [Spürbar verwirrt] Aber du sagtest doch, morgen. Ben: Jacob will, dass wir sofort aufbrechen. Richard versucht, Ben aufzuhalten, legt ihm schließlich eine Hand auf die Brust, damit er stehenbleibt. Richard: Warte. Was ist da draußen passiert. Hat John ihn gesehen? Ben: [Kühl] John hatte einen Unfall. Und er geht an Richard vorbei. Ben: Ryan? Ryan: [Steht von dem Hocker auf, auf dem er vor seinem Zelt gesessen hatte] Ja, Sir? Ben: Wenn du sofort aufbrichst, wie lange brauchst du zu ihrem Camp? Ryan: Mit meinen besten zehn Männern können wir bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit angreifen. Ben: Dann mach dich auf den Weg. Richard: Nein.. Nein, Ben, warte. Wenn wir das vorverlegen ist Juliet vielleicht noch nicht bereit. Was ist, wenn sie noch nicht alle getestet hat? Ben: Dann nehmen wir einfach alle Frauen mit. [Richard verstummt.] Und später wählen wir die nützlichen aus. Ryan: Und die Männer? Ben: Wenn sie so dumm sind, sich dir in den Weg zu stellen, töte sie. Ryan: [Nickt] Geht klar. Alex steht ganz in der Nähe und hört fassungslos zu. Kaum hat Ben sich abgewandt, rennt sie los. Sie rennt aus dem Camp und durch den Dschungel bis zu einem Versteck zwischen hohen Bäumen und dichten Büschen. Alex: [halb flüsternd, halb panisch] Karl... Ich bin's... Karl taucht aus dem Versteck aus. Karl: Wo ist der Kaninchenbraten? Alex: Du musst aufbrechen... sofort. Karl: Was? Weiß er, dass ich mich hier verstecke? Alex: Nein, aber er ist gerade dabei, Pryce in ihr Camp zu schicken. Du musst sie warnen! Karl: [Ungläubig] Warum warnen? Alex: Du musst sofort aufbrechen! Karl: Ich dachte, sie wollen nur die Schwangeren nehmen. Alex: Mit dem Auslegerkanu kannst du ein paar Stunden vor ihnen da sein. Karl: Hey.. warte, Alex... Karl: Er wird alle umbringen, Karl! Austen und Ford sind deine Lebensretter. [Karl senkt den Kopf.] Das schuldest du den beiden. Da verstummt er. Und Alex drückt ihm ihre Waffe in die Hand. Alex: Die solltest du mitnehmen. Karl: Dein Vater wird mich töten wenn ich geschnappt werde. Alex: Ist er wirklich mein Vater? [Karl seufzt. Alex tritt auf ihn zu und küsst ihn.] Und jetzt geh! Und Karl rennt los, rennt durch den Dschungel, so wie schon am Anfang der Folge gesehen, holt das kleine Paddelboot, den Ausleger, aus dem Versteck und schafft es hastig ins Wasser. Inselabschnitt Jetzt steht Karl ganz außer Atem vom weiten Weg mitten im Camp umringt von seinen Bewohnern. Jack: Und das war alles. Karl: Ja. Jack dreht sich zu Kate um. Jack: Vertraust du ihm? Kate zuckt ratlos mit den Schultern. Karl: Ihr vertraut mir nicht? Was ist mit ihr? [Er streckt den Arm aus, zeigt auf Juliet.] Sie ist ein Spion. Sie markiert die Zelte der Schwangeren mit weißen Steinen, damit sie sie mitnehmen. Juliet: [Ganz ruhig] Das wissen sie schon, Karl, aber danke. Karl sieht sie an. Hurley: Was machen wir jetzt? Sun: Wir müssen hier weg, uns verstecken. Bernard: Wo denn? Das ist ihre Insel. Wenn sie uns töten wollen, dann finden sie uns auch. Jack: Die Sonne geht in ein paar Stunden unter. [Zu Danielle] Haben wir genug Drähte? Danielle: Nicht mal annähernd. Jack: Wie können wir das Dynamit noch zur Explosion bringen? Sayid: Wir könnten schießen. Jack: Wir haben nicht genug Waffen. Es kommen zehn Männer, bewaffnet. Sayid: Nicht auf die Anderen... auf die Zelte. Wir verbergen das Dynamit in der Nähe der Zelte, wir verstecken uns bei den Bäumen und schießen drauf. Jack: Juliet markiert drei Zelte. Das bedeutet, wir brauchen drei Waffen. Karl zieht seine Waffe heraus, Hurley zuckt mit einem verschreckten Aufschrei zusammen und versucht auszuweichen, als er die Waffe zu Sayid hinüberschwenkt. Hurley: Hey... Karl: Hier. Ihr könnt auch meine haben. Sayid nimmt die Waffe. Danielle: [Nimmt ihr Gewehr ab.] Ich bin der dritte Schütze. Jack: Wir nehmen dein Gewehr, aber schießen wirst du nicht. Du wirst uns zum Sendeturm führen und zwar alle. Claire: Hast du Sendeturm gesagt? Jack: Wir müssen versuchen, das Schiff von Naomi zu kontaktieren, auch wenn das hier fehlschlägt. Es ist wichtig, dass alles gleichzeitig passiert. Charlie? Willst du immer noch schwimmen? Claires Blick wandert verwundert zu Charlie hinüber. Der nickt. Charlie: Ja. Ich werd schwimmen. Desmond: Ich gehe mit. Jack: [Nickt] Okay, dann wollen wir mal. Charlie fängt Desmonds nachdenklichen besorgten Blick auf. Dann zerstreut sich die Gruppe. Rückblick Charlie liegt im großen Bett eines luxuriösen Hotelzimmers, beide Arme um je ein Mädchen gelegt. Sie alle schlafen. Die Tür springt auf und Liam kommt herein. Liam: Ho ho ho, es ist soweit, Bruderherz. [Er springt aufs Bett, weckt Charlie auf.] Das Christkind ist da. [Mühsam öffnet Charlie die Augen. Liams Blicke wandern von einem der Mädchen zum anderen. Die schlafen weiter.] Hallo... sind das die beiden Schnitten aus Reihe 2 [Charlie schmunzelt. Liam grinst.] Gut gemacht, Bruderherz. Charlie deutet ihm an, vom Bett zu klettern und steht selbst auf, zieht sich mit ihm in den anderen Teil des Raumes zurück. Liam: Du hast es ein weiteres Jahr geschafft der einzige drogenfreie Rockstar der Welt zu sein. Deswegen will ich dich in ein Geheimnis einweihen. [Er schnappt sich eine Schnapsflasche vom Tisch.] Der Weihnachtsmann.. wohnt nur ein paar Häuser weit von hier. Charlie: Der Weihnachtsmann lebt in Helsinki? Liam: Was denkst denn du? Falls du's noch nicht gemerkt hast, Bruderherz, Finnland ist der Nordpol. Und deswegen kriegst du ein ganz besonderes Geschenk dieses Jahr. Er zieht den Ring mit den Initialen „DS“ von seinem Finger und hält ihn Charlie hin. Charlie: Liam, nein, Mom wollte, dass du ihn hast. Du bist der Erstgeborene. Er gehörte ihrem Vater und davor dem Vater ihres Vaters.. Liam: ...und es ist'n Familienerbstück und wir haben die Band nach dem alten Dexter Stratton benannt. Ich weiß. Aber, Charlie, seien wir doch mal ehrlich. Wir wissen beide, daß ich'n Wrack bin. Aber du... du bist anders. [Charlie senkt den Kopf.] Du wirst mal heiraten, eine Familie haben, ein Baby. Ich bin froh wenn ich die 30 schaffe. Charlie: Sag sowas nicht, Lee. Liam: Dieser Ring soll in der Familie bleiben. Du musst.. ihn nehmen. Mom hätte es so gewollt. Gib ihn irgendwann an deinen Kleinen weiter. Ich will, dass der Ring in Sicherheit ist. Charlie nickt ganz langsam. Zögert. Und nimmt ihn dann. Charlie: Ich werde ihn verwahren. Aber er gehört mir nicht. [Er schiebt ihn auf seinen Finger.] Liam: Hey, er passt. Kuck mal. [Er lacht zufrieden.] Fröhliche Weihnachten, Bruderherz. Inselabschnitt Charlie sitzt am Strand und schreibt auf seinen Zettel. #3 – Als Liam mir den Ring gegeben hat Er sieht vom Blatt auf und lächelt. Dann faltet er das Blatt wieder zusammen, streicht mit dem Finger gedankenverloren über den Ring. Gleich darauf geht er zu Claire hinüber. Sie packt ihre und Aarons Sachen zum Aufbruch, Aaron auf dem Schoß. Charlie: Brauchst du Hilfe? Claire: Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, was du vorhast? Einen Moment lang sagt Charlie gar nichts. Dann setzt er sich zu ihr. Charlie: Du solltest dir keine Sorgen machen. Claire: Es ist doch gefährlich, oder? Zu einer Unterwasserstation zu schwimmen. Claire: Es muss eben getan werden. Sonst werden wir nicht gerettet. [Ihr Blick bleibt besorgt.] Mir passiert nichts, Claire. Du musst mir was versprechen. Wenn ich weg bin.. mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Sie macht sich schon jetzt Sorgen, das ist nicht zu übersehen, trotzdem nickt sie. Claire: Ist gut. Aaron fängt an zu weinen. Charlie: Ich nehm ihn. Sie lächelt, nickt, gibt ihm das Baby. Claire: Danke. Und während sie weiterpackt, trägt Charlie den Kleinen zu seiner Wiege und legt ihn hinein, kniet sich vor ihn und sieht ihn an. Charlie: Also, Rübenkopf. Du wirst auf deine Mutter aufpassen, während ich weg bin, okay? [Der Kleine greift mit seinen Händchen nach Charlies Gesicht.] Ich liebe dich. Claire beobachtet die beiden, ganz gerührt. Charlie lässt von Aaron ab, geht nochmal zu ihr, hockt sich vor sie. Charlie: Bis gleich dann. Claire: [Nickt] Bitte sei vorsichtig, okay? Charlie: Ja. Beide bleiben sitzen, sehen einander an, beide besorgt, ganz still. Dann beugt Claire sich vor und küsst ihn. Charlie lächelt, steht auf. Und geht. Rückblick Charlie steht an einer Londoner Straßenecke und spielt mit seiner Gitarre „Wonderwall“. Leute gehen vorbei, bleiben stehen, hören zu, gehen weiter. Als es zu regnen anfängt, muss er seine Gitarre einpacken und das kleine Straßenkonzert abbrechen. Charlie: Tut mir leid, Leute. [Einer der Zuhörer wirft noch eine Münze in seinen Gitarrenkoffer.] Danke, Mann. Dann laufen die Zuhörer davon, und Charlie macht sich mit dem Gitarrenkoffer in der Hand auf den Heimweg. Als er an einer Gasse vorbeikommt, schrillen Schreie daraus. Frau: Hilfe! Männerstimme: Komm schon! Stell dich nicht so an!! Frau: Helft mir! Da versucht ein Mann, einer Frau die Handtasche zu klauen, zerrt an ihr, lässt nicht locker, und die Frau ist völlig hilflos. Charlie zögert keinen Augenblick. Frau: Hilfe! Hilfe! Bitte! Charlie stürzt sich auf den Angreifer. Charlie: Hey! Du da, hör auf! Frau: Hilfe! Charlie: Hey! Lass die Frau los! Was soll denn das?!! Lass sie ihn Ruhe! Und es gelingt ihm, den Mann in die Flucht zu schlagen. Charlie ist außer Atem, als er sich der Frau zuwendet. Charlie: Ist alles okay bei Ihnen? Es ist Nadia. Sayids Nadia. Nadia: Ja. Ich glaub schon, ja. Charlie: [Lächelt, gibt ihr die Tasche zurück.] Hier, Ihre Tasche. [Beugt sich dann vor und stützt seine Hände auf die Oberschenkel, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.] Sorry, dass ich gleich nen Herzanfall kriege, das letzte Mal hab ich mich mit acht Jahren geprügelt. [Er lacht.] Und verloren. Nadia: Ich finde, das macht Sie erst recht zu einem echten Helden, oder nicht? Charlie: Ich hab nur getan, was jeder tun würde. Nadia: Drei Menschen sind vorbei gelaufen. Charlie: Was? Nadia: Sie haben mich gesehen, aber sie sind einfach weitergegangen. Sie sind ein Held, Sir. [Verlegen senkt Charlie den Blick.] Und keiner soll Ihnen jemals etwas anderes sagen. Inselabschnitt Charlie schreibt am Strand auf seine Liste. #2 – Als mich die Frau bei Covent Garden einen Helden genannt hat Er sitzt mit dem Rücken an Karls Ausleger gelehnt. Desmond bereitet alles zur Abfahrt vor. Charlie sieht sich zu ihm um. Charlie: Was hast du da? Desmond: Einen Gürtel mit Gewichten. Damit erreichst du den Meeresboden schneller. Du weißt, es kommt auf jede Sekunde an. Charlie: Wenn ich unten angelangt bin, nehm ich ihn ab, schwimm nach oben durch den Moon-Pool in die Station. Dann schwimme ich in den Raum, wo dieses gelbe Licht blinkt, Schalter bedient.. und fertig ist die Chose. Einen Moment lang sehen sie einander nur schweigend an. Desmond: Wie lange kannst du wirklich die Luft anhalten? Charlie: Ist das wichtig? Bernard schießt auf leere Dharma-Bierdosen. Zwei stehen da aufgereiht, beide trifft er. Bernard: Soll ich noch eine wegpusten? Sayid: Nein, das war sehr überzeugend. Während Bernard lächelt, tritt Rose besorgt dazwischen. Rose: Bernard, das ist nicht die Fasanenjagd in Montgomery County. Bernard: Ich weiß, was ich tue. Rose: Das glaub ich nicht. Fasane können sich nicht wehren. Bernard: Das ist vollkommen ungefährlich. Ich schieße doch nur auf ein Zelt und dann bin ich gleich wieder bei dir. Rose: Dann bleibe ich auch hier. Jack: [Kommt hinzu.] Nein, das geht nicht, Rose. Wir versammeln uns am südlichen Ende des Strandes. Außer den Schützen bleibt keiner zurück. Rose: Wer sagt das? [Jack sieht sie an.] Wenn du mir versprichst, dass die Sorge um meinen Mann unbegründet ist, dann gehe ich. Jack: Ich kann dir versprechen, dass es völlig egal ist, wo Bernard sich aufhält, wenn wir nicht alle töten, die in einer Stunde hier auftauchen. Rose: Ich kann dich besser leiden seit du wieder da bist, Jack. Du bist fast ein Optimist geworden. [Zu Bernard.] Komm mit. Wenn du vorhast, dich im Gebüsch zu verstecken, solltest du was Schwarzes anziehen. [Sie gehen.] Jack: [Im Vorbeigehen zu Sayid.] Du musst aufbrechen. Rousseau sagt, dass man etwa einen Tag bis zum Sendeturm braucht. Sayid: Ich begleite sie nicht auf dem Weg dahin, sondern du. Jack: [Bleibt stehen.] Wie bitte? Sayid: Du wirst mit ihnen gehn. Jack kann nicht fassen, was er hört. Jack: Das war mein Einfall. Sayid: Und ich werde deinen Einfall perfekt umsetzen. Jack: [Aufgebracht] Ich schulde es ihnen! Sayid: Was liegt dir mehr am Herzen Jack? Die Anderen zu töten oder lieber für unsere Rettung zu sorgen? [Jack antwortet nicht.] Du hast gesagt, du bist unser Anführer. Du solltest anfangen, wie einer zu handeln. [Jack sieht ihn an, ganz stumm.] Führ sie zum Sendeturm, Jack.. und dann bring uns nach Hause. Hurley kommt auf Desmond und Charlie zugelaufen, die beide noch immer auf ihrem Ausleger sitzen. Hurley: Leute, wartet! [Charlie steht auf, geht ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen.] Ich weiß, was ihr vorhabt. Ich will dabei sein. [Auch Desmond sieht auf. Charlies Blick wird verlegen.] Alle.. brechen grade zum Sendeturm auf. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf Wandern.. und auch nicht auf Explosionen. Ich glaube ich kann euch helfen. Ich bin echt gut im Paddeln. Charlie: [Leise] Das geht nicht, Hurley. Hurley: Wieso nicht? Pause. Charlie: Na, weil... du bist zu groß. Du passt nicht ins Boot. Hurley wendet sich ab. Hurley: Das is nicht nett, Mann. Charlie: Warte. [Hurley geht weiter.] Warte. [Hurley denkt nicht dran. Charlie läuft ihm nach.] Warte! Hurley: [Bleibt stehen. Und Charlie umarmt ihn heftig.] Alter, ist schon gut. Ich will gar nicht in euer bescheuertes Boot. Charlie: Wir sehen uns später. Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe. Hurley: [Fast verlegen aber lächelnd.] Ja, wie auch immer. Ich dich auch. Und damit geht er. Charlie sieht ihm lange nach. Das Camp steht kurz vor dem Aufbruch. Jack geht von einem zum anderen und bietet noch Wasserflaschen an. Jack: Hast du Wasser bei dir? Gut, gut. Und du? Genug Wasser? Gut. Er trifft auf Kate, die sich gerade ihren Rucksack aufschnallt. Kate: Hi. Jack: Hi. Kate: Also geht's wieder los, hm? Jack: [Schmunzelt] Es geht wieder los. Die anderen sammeln sich um sie. Auch Juliet. Juliet: [Zu Jack] Die Zelte sind markiert. Wir sind fertig. Jack: Hat Sayid einen dritten Schützen? Schweigend wendet sich Juliet zu Jin und Sun um, die noch vor ihrem Zelt hocken. Jack folgt ihrem Blick. Nickt kaum merklich. Hurley kommt an Claires Unterkunft vorbei. Hurley: Fertig, Claire? Brauchst du Hilfe mit dem Kleinen? Claire: Nein, danke, ich komm schon klar. [Hurley wirft dem Kleinen einen Blick zu, der fängt an zu strahlen. Claire nimmt ihn aus der Wiege.] Wie geht's meinem kleinen Schatz? Wir machen einen kleinen Spaziergang, also halt dich an Mama fest. Sie schließt sich Hurley an, der Vincent an der Leine mit sich führt. Zurück zwischen den Decken in Aarons Wiege bleibt Charlies Ring. Charlie und Desmond haben das Strandstück erreicht, an dem das Kabel im Sand vergraben liegt, und während Charlie das Boot an Land zieht, läuft Desmond, das Kabel zu suchen. Desmond: Hier ist es! Er hebt es hoch, folgt seinem Verlauf ins Wasser hinein und legt es so über den Ausleger, daß sie ihm auf seinem Weg zur Unterwasserstation einfach ins Meer hinaus folgen können. Desmond: Fertig? Charlie nickt, die beiden springen ins Boot und machen sich auf den Weg. Rückblick Es ist der erste Abend nach dem Flugzeugabsturz am Strand. Kleine Feuer brennen zwischen den Trümmern. Charlie schlendert zwischen ihnen herum und erblickt Claire, die sich mit ihrem dicken Bauch mühsam einen Platz zum Sitzen sucht. Charlie streift sich seine Kapuze vom Kopf und geht zu ihr hinüber. Charlie: Hallo. [Claire sieht auf.] Braucht du ne Decke? Claire: Oh, danke. Ich hab eine. Charlie: Aber du brauchst Wärme für zwei. Nimm meine. Claire: [Lächelt] Danke. Er gibt ihr seine Decke, und während sie sie über sich ausbreitet, setzt er sich zu ihr. Charlie: Und... erster Flugzeugabsturz? Claire: [Schmunzelnd] Was hat mich verraten? Charlie: Ach, die Frischlinge erkenn ich sofort. [Claire lächelt] Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Claire: Muss ich nicht? Charlie: Wir sind am Leben. Auf einer wunderschönen Insel. Wir schlafen unter dem Sternenhimmel und bevor du's realisierst, kommen die Hubschrauber und bringen uns nach Hause. Claire: Bist du sicher, dass sie uns finden? Charlie: Warum sollten sie nicht? Claire: Danke. Charlie: [Nickt] Oh, ich bin Charlie. Claire: Ich bin Claire. Sie schütteln einander die Hände. Claire: Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen. Charlie: Ja, freut mich auch. Beide lächeln. Inselabschnitt Charlie schreibt als letzten Punkt auf seine Liste: #1 – Die Nacht, als ich dich kennengelernt hab Desmond hat die Stelle im Meer erreicht, wo das Kabel geradewegs in die Tiefe hinunter führt. Desmond: Wir sind da. Charlie: [Hält ihm den zusammengefalteten Zettel hin.] Bitte gib das Claire von mir. Desmond: [Nimmt den Zettel.] Was ist das? Charlie: [Leise] Das sind die fünf besten Momente... meines sogenannten Lebens. Mein Greatest Hits. Weißt du... ich hab ja nur... Erinnerungen. Charlie senkt den Kopf. Desmond: Keiner zwingt dich, Charlie. Charlie: Was? Desmond: Ich tu es. Charlie: Nein, deine... deine Visionen... Desmond: Vielleicht sehe immer deinen Tod, weil ich.. bestimmt bin, das für dich zu tun. Charlie: Was ist mit deiner Freundin, Penny? Desmond: [Zuckt mit den Schultern.] Was ist mit deiner Freundin? Vielleicht... hab ich mehr Glück als du. [Er schmunzelt, Charlie ebenso, dann hält er ihm den Zettel wieder hin.] Behalte deine Momente für dich. Ich mach jetzt weiter. Charlie: Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll. Desmond: [Schmunzelnd.] Na ja, du kannst mir sagen, wo die Gewichte sind. Charlie: Dreh dich mal um. In dem Moment als Desmond sich umdreht, um den Gurt zu nehmen, greift Charlie nach einem der Ruder und schlägt ihn damit nieder. Desmond bricht bewusstlos zusammen. Charlie: Wir wissen beide, dass ich bestimmt bin, das zu machen. Er beugt sich über Desmond und schiebt ihm den zusammengefalteten Zettel in die Hemdtasche. Dann bindet er sich die Gewichte um, holt ein paar Mal tief Luft, bleibt am Rand des Bootes stehen, sieht ins Meer hinunter. Dann zurück zur Insel. Holt tief Luft. Und springt. Er taucht tief und lange, kann die Station schon sehen, aber der Weg dahin ist weit und die Luft wird ihm knapp, und er erreicht die Öffnung im Stationsboden und den Moon-Pool darüber in letzter Sekunde. Taucht auf, keucht, schnappt nach Luft. Um ihn herum ist alles metallen und groß und weit und still. Mühsam klettert er aus dem Becken und fällt rücklings auf den Boden. Charlie: Ich lebe noch. [Er lacht, ruft lauter] Ich lebe noch! Da klappen plötzlich Türen. Zwei Frauen kommen auf ihn zugestürzt, beide mit Waffen im Anschlag. Charlie sieht auf, sieht sie an, ganz erstarrt. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte